Naruto Uchiha Reborn!
by Naruto Stories 333
Summary: What if Naruto was born in the Era of Namikaze Minato, and Kushina Uzumaki? What if he was born an Uchiha? What if Naruto was related to Madara Uchiha. What if Madara Uchiha was his grand mother? (She's a frucking female!) What If Madara Uchiha didn't trade on The Hidden leaf village? What if Naruto was a prodigy? (Who the heck knows?) Shut up! Im doing stuff here. Damn... Annoying


_**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Reborn!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 ** _I_**

* * *

 ** _Naruto will be born in the era of Minato Namikaze Just a few notes, meh :P Cya_**

 ** _P.S Hes an Uchiha._**

* * *

*Clang!*

*Clang!*

Naruto Uchiha jumps back and runs a hand through his sweat, dark blue hair. Training with his mom, Izura Uchiha, every 6 hours of his life, since he was 4 years old. He started training at that age because that was when he unlocked his Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) He unlocked it when he was put through a horrible genjutsu. The genjutsu was the Tsukuyomi.

If you want to know what was so horrible about Tsukuyomi, heres a little description on the Jutsu.

Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. Itachi's prowess with the technique has allowed him to alter the perception of time with ease within the genjutsu to make a few seconds seem like many days as a means to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time.

Such a powerful technique is not without its disadvantages however. Due to the complexity of the illusion and the quickness with which it is executed, an enormous amount of chakra is necessary and an added amount of stress is placed on the eye thats using the technique.

The genjutsu had showed the young Naruto watching, as his mom was slaughtered, and every other important person he loved. Right now he is 7 years old, 2 weeks until he's 8. He has been training against his mother, using the Sharingan.

Naruto dashes towards his mother kunai in hand, grabbing a hand full of shuriken, he flung them at his mother. Intending on using this as a diversion, his mothers eyes followed the shuriken, letting him create a clone, going unnoticed he jumped into a tree. His mother was fighting off the clone and she tripped the clone, while the clone followed up by putting his hand on the ground making him do a half hand stand, the clone sent a kick to his mother.

His mother leaned back and caught his leg and pinned the clone to the ground. She held her own kunai to the cloned neck while sitting on his back with her other arm pinning his leg to his back. "Do you Yield, Sochi?" (Son) Her son smirked, causing her to frown. And then this was followed up by a *Poof*.

The real Naruto jumped out of the tree with a clone next to him the clone sends a punch, to his mothers head, seeing his mother duck with his Sharingan he follows up by jumping on the clones back and going down with a kick, (Like the one in Naruto's 'Uzumaki Barrage' in canon) his mother gets replaced with a log, signifying its a substitution. Izura comes from behind tree, clapping.

"Good job, Naruto. You would make a good chunin." She told him. (Naruto is Low Chunin level) Naruto lightly chuckles. "Thanks, Kaa-san." (Mother) Naruto responds, falling on his behind, exhausted. His mother sat down next to him. "Its two weeks until you join the academy. Hence your birth day. So, what do you want on your birthday?" She asked him.

"Huh, I.. I dont know, haven't thought about it yet." He said shrugging his shoulders. She kissed his forehead. and gave him a Uchiha necklace. "Here, take this. Its been passed down since Madara-oba (Madara is a girl, and Narutos Grandmother, she never traded on the village.) "Arigato!(Thank you) Kaa-san ill treasure this gift. If Madara-Obachan had it before, no doubt ill wear it." He told his mother.

She gave him a heart warming smile, watching him put on the necklace her mom gave to her in her genin days. 'Those were the days'. She silently thought. Soon enough, Naruto and his mother, Izura went back to they're house in the Uchiha compound.

 **Naruto and Izura's House**

Naruto pulled out a book on Fuinjutsu, being a level 3 Novice in the art. Naruto really admired the art of Fuinjutsu, it allowed him to fight with out harming others. He could bring peace with the Fuinjutsu. The Uzumaki's were masters in it, he really wished there were some Elder Uzumakis some where out there.

Maybe they had the same dream as him, to bring peace to the Elemental Nations, to stop war, and bring peace, so that no body will ever have to die. Just the thought of such a world, brung a smile to his face. Everything Madara-obachan did will not be waisted. She worked with the first hokage, they both had a dream, to bring peace.

Even though they were clans at war, she wanted peace. He must have inherited her will of fire or something. He chuckled a bit. "Naruto! Dinners ready, come on honey!" Came a voice from down stairs. "Hai (Yes/Yeah), okaa-san!" He called back. Closing his book and putting it back on the shelf he walked out oh his room and made his way down stairs.

"You've got to say your grace before you eat, come on now, hold my hand." Izura said holding out her hands to Naruto, across the table. Naruto grabbed her hands with a smile, closing they're eyes he said,

"Blessed be the Earth for providing us this food, blessed be the sun for helping it grow. Blessed be the wind and birds for carrying its seed, blessed be the rain and water's loving flow. Blessed be the hands that prepared this meal, may those hands and our hands, bodies too, be well and quick to heal, blessed be our friends, our families, and all of our loved ones. Blessed be our mother, Earth, our father, the sky, and sun. Blessed be the ones that gave us life. Amen."

And with that they began eating the food. After they finished eating the food his mother got started on the dishes. "Kaa-san, want me to to help you with the dishes?" Naruto asked with an innocent smile. "Thanks, you can start by scrubbing those plated over there." She told him.

 **I**

 **Next day**

 **I**

With a yawn, our favorite Dark blue haired boy sat up. Today was Thursday, He was going to train in taijutsu with Shinketsu. Quickly putting on his clothes after a nice hot shower, our hero dashed out the door to training ground 33.

"Shinketsu-nii!" Naruto said and ran up to Shinketsu and gave him a hug. Shinketsu was like an older brother to him, he helped him in many things, and almost always, cheered him up. "Hello Naruto. Did you do well in your training with Izura?" Shinketsu said messing up his Dark blue spiky hair (As if it isn't messed up enough already)

"Of course I did well I managed to trick her with a Shadow clone jutsu!" He told him. (Naruto can't make thousands of shadow clones. Only like 13 to the max, Madara was his grand mother, of course she had high reserves for chakra, and it was passed on to Naruto.) "Nice job, Naruto." Shinketsu said."You will be having to train in taijutsu, but this time with out your Sharingan, to make it fair I won't use mine either. " SHinketsu said one more. "Alright, get ready Shinketsu-nii." Naruto said jumping back.

They charged at each other, Naruto sent a kick to Shinketsu's leg, witch Itachi dodged and Naruto followed up with another kick, making him spin in the air. Itachi got behind him, and dodged another punch coming to his face.

Shinketsu then sent a kick to Naruto's back, Naruto did a back flip using his hands to jump off of Shinketsu's back.

Shinketsu threw his fist to where Narutos head was. Naruto did a backflip/Cartwheel to dodge, SHinketsu then did a hand standed kick to Narutos chest, witch Naruto responded by putting his fist's in a X to block the kick.

Naruto then sent a high kick to Shinketsu's face, Shinketsu put his fist to the left side of his face and blocks it and then Naruto quickly did a low kick for Shinketsu's leg once more, Itachi caught Narutos leg and tossed Naruto into the air. Naruto did a sealess Shadow clone and then the clone came out of the smoke, sending a punch to Itachis face.

Shinketsu ducked, wich allowed the _Real_ Naruto the chance to get him with a downward kick to his chest, Shinketsu was pushed to the ground. The two Narutos got in sync and jumped in the air and came down with a kick, he substituted and came out of the ground and then he tried to kick Naruto face.

The real Naruto ducked and tried to roll away but Shinketsu grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed him into the clone Naruto causing the clone to dispel.

Naruto jumped back, and then charged back at Shinketsu at High genin speeds. And sent 2 punched at Shinketsu's face, the older Uchiha ducked and sent his own punch at Naruto's face, Naruto ducked and used a Shadow Clone Jutsu and he now had a clone in back of Shiketsu

then Shinketsu then blocked a punch from another clone Naruto from behind. Shinketsu Substituted with a log and said, "Nice job Naruto, your Taijutsu is around mid Chunin. Congratulations." Itachi said

"Thanks Shinketsu-nii. I'm tired. One day you'll be on the ground, and I'll be the victor!" Naruto said, dispelling his clone. Shinketsu chuckled and responded with, "Good luck with that." He said smiling.

Naruto, Shinketsu, and Izura practiced every day since then until it was Narutos birthday, a day before he joined the ninja academy.

 **Day Of Naruto's Birthday**

As Naruto is just waking up, this day, this very, very special day! His birthday, the second most important day to him this year, he wakes up to a "Suprise!" From both Shinketsu, and his mother, Izura.

Naruto doesn't have many friends, well actually, he has no friends, he was spending his time since he was 4 years old, training, to be a shinobi, because of him unlocking his Sharingan at such a young age.

Naruto isn't exactly like most Uchihas, he isnt arrogant and think he's high above the rest, he thinks everyone is an equal.

"Thanks, Okaa-san Shinketsu-nii!" Naruto said with a smile. "Come on, its 12:00, you really slept a lot, we weren't expecting you to sleep this late. Were going to go buy you you're clothes, and ninja gear for school. Come on, get moving." His mother told him leaving the room. "Man Outoto, your mother does like to rush." Shinketsu said leaving the room with a chuckle.

Naruto just sweat dropped. I mean its your birthday, you just wake up, and your already rushed out the house to go buy things. He got his stuff ready and next thing they new they were out of the compound and on the road.

"Hmm first we have to go shirts, pants, go buy some cake, oh yeah and buy some sandals! Oh we need to get everything done!" Naruto's mom said, counting her fingers. Soon enough they were at Higurashi's Store. When they entered they were greeted by a Mr and Ms. Higurashi. "Hello, Do you know where the clothes section is?" Izura asked.

"Oh, look at the fourth back row, over there." Mr. Higurashi said, pointing to the area he was talking about. "Thank you." Izura said, grabbing her son's hand and bringing them to the back of the store on the fourth row.

About thirty minutes later, Shinketsu came up to Naruto and gave him Black Shinobi pants, and some Black Shinobi sandals. Then his Mother came up to him and gave him a Dark/light blue jacket and a Azure blue shirt. They paid for the stuff and took Naruto to the dressing section.

Naruto put the clothes on and came out. He heard Shinketsu whistling. "Now thats my outoto, he looking nice." Shinketsu said nodding his head with a hand on his chin.

"Thats my boy, I'm going to have to beat the ladies off of him with a stick." Izura said thinking about her beating girls with a stick, and girls arranging for marriage. Naruto chuckled. "Thanks Okaa-san, Shinketsu-nii." He said smiling.

"Alright now lets go to the Shinobi Gear Store." Izura said leading them of the Store. Now they were on the road and girls that were Naruto's age, or a year older, were eyeing him with a piece of meat.

Then they came to the SGS (Shinobi Gear Store) "Hello, Uchiha-sama, what can I get you." The shop owner said bowing. "Alright, so where do we find the shinobi sword sections?" Izura asked. He told her the section and then Shinketsu went off to find Naruto a Kunai/Shuriken holster, and a pack to put on your butt... well... yeah. You know what I mean.

Naruto got a Wakizashi, some explosive tags, Kunai holster, Kunais, and Shuriken. "That will cost 70$, (I dont know the cost in japan and stuff. SO american money it is!) Uchiha-Sama." The shop owner told them. They paid and went on their way to get the cake.

"Hello, Uchiha-sama, what can I get you." The shop owner for the cake asked. "I want a dark blue, and white cake with the Uchiha crest on it." She told them. (Most Uchihas always buy that one. :P) "Hai,hai let me get that for you." She left and then about 5 minutes later she came back with the cake.

"Alright, can we get some vanilla ice cream as well?" Izura asked. "Yes its right there in the freezer above you." Izura turned around and looked up and saw what she was looking for. She paid for the cake and ice cream and spent 60$ and then they went on their way.

"Naruto you better make some friends tomorrow. You can't just live a lonely life." She told wiggling her index finger. "Yeah yeah, I know. You told me this a thoooussannnd times already." He deadpanned. (She literally said this since he 5 'Get some friends' or 'Your gonna be lonely! You need some friends' like a thousand times over the years.)

'Yeah, well, just listen to what your mother said." Izura said. "Yeah, get some lady friends too, your gonna be a lady killer just like your big brother." Shinketsu said, sniffing mocking sadness. '... He hasn't had a girl friend in his life...' Naruto thought.

 **I**

" I dont feel like writing the rest of the day. Someone can do it for me. :P. Oh yeah, Naruto looks like the Picture on the book. Welp, bye, have beautiful time!" Naruto Stories 333 Said.

 **I**

* * *

 **Tell me what you thought.**

 **Who should he be paired with.**

 ** _Review!_**

 ** _Tell me If I should continue writing this story._**

 ** _Naruto won't be op._**

 ** _Narutos Chakra Natures are Fire, Wind, And Lightning._**

 ** _Naruto's father is Uzumaki Kenjiro._**

 ** _Ill tell you about his father next chapter, if I write one :3_**

 ** _Like How I made my nigga Naruto an Uchiha? :D_**

 ** _And Like how- yeah I got nothing to say. Cya._**

* * *

"Im Hungry! Wait Why're you leaving!" Naruto Stories 333 said, trying to stop you from getting off of this book.


End file.
